1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device provided in an electronic still camera and more particularly to a device which controls a photographing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an electronic still camera, an image signal corresponding to an image obtained through a photographing optical system, is generated in a solid state imaging device (CCD), from which the image signal is read, and the image signal is temporarily stored in a buffer memory. When image data of one frame is stored in the buffer memory, the image data is read from the buffer memory and transferred to a recording medium in which the image data is recorded. Thus, in a photographing operation, a series of operations including a storing operation, a transferring operation and a recording operation are essential. Therefore, when a recording medium is not in place, or when a necessary blank recording area does not exist even if the recording medium is in place, the photographing operation cannot be performed.
Therefore, in a case such as a test photographing operation, in which it is not necessary to record the image data in the recording medium, it is necessary that a recording medium having a sufficient blank recording area is in place in the camera body. Further to the test photographing operation, an unnecessary image data should be deleted after performing the storing, transferring and recording operations, and thus, the next test photographing operation cannot be promptly initiate.